stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JayLR/archive03
Start new conversations at the bottom of the page Archive *User talk page archive Thanks ... for resizing some of the images I uploaded. The only ones I had were the gigantic ones, and I wan't at a computer that had a graphic application on it. On the other hand, I apologize for making more work for you to do. --Good 'ol ZC 01:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Please explain WHY you deleted all my work on my group page??? THAT was too much work for you to just delete all of it and I was still working on it...WHY???? -Andromedakay 07:50, 20 January 2008 (UTC) I just got your note... The page has been moved to the name above, not deleted. The reason for the move is that the original name did not meet our naming convention and this new title makes it much clearer as to the nature of the article. – 07:58, 20 January 2008 (UTC) sorry, but I had done a search BEFORE naming my page and there were THREE Republic groups, which was the REASON I added the NCC 1371 to the title, which is the registry numbers we choose for the ship. Now, you have made yet another Republic group and it is not distinguished from the others. Thank you. -Andromedakay 08:02, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Marking minor edits Hey... When you remove a mass of information from an article (as on Future Guy--even though you were un-making it an MA copy) (or, inversely, add new information to an article), it's not really a "minor" edit. Just an FYI. 15:13, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Not sure what I was thinking when I clicked minor edit with Future Guy. Have to admit I didn't realise until you pointed it out that I did that big of a change to the article. – 15:24, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Sourcing Hi. I couldn't help but notice that you added the sourced template to Star Trek: Pendragon which has one or two stories available to view online. Now this isn't a criticism of Pendragon in any way, I just wanted to point out, that if this is a requisite for being sourced, then Star Trek: New Frontiers would also be sourced as the opening teaser was posted on the TrekBBS in August 2007. More stories will eventually be forthcoming, but we are considering a format change from being prose based to script based. The external link to the teaser can be found at the bottom of the page on "Preceding Reputations". Thanks. --The Doctor 09:00, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that, didn't mean to sound snippy (-: --The Doctor 09:28, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Apology re Template for ships I looked at the history and apparently I accidentally deleted the Trekmania ships without realizing it. I suspect that might have happened while I was on a dislup connection. In any case, my apologies and I'll be more careful in the future. -RahadyanS 13:20, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say thank you for the welcome.--UESPA 03:24, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Template:Typhon Station Hi. Please see Template talk:Typhon Station. Thanks (-: --The Doctor 09:37, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Patronus I had a panic when I couldn't remember creating the article, but I believe that I copied the information over from someone who had posted it on Memory Beta, and informed them that the article was now on the STEU and they could work on it here, but obviously they haven't. Sorry about that, and I don't see a problem with deleting all related material. --The Doctor 09:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Prometheus Project Go ahead and delete the page I incorperated the material back into the article on the ship. --Logan MacLeod 17:25, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Star Trek Artemis Yeah, I'm brand new to the site. How do I upload photos? I was having trouble doing it yesterday, which is why I just used photobucket and for the profiles of the characters, I copied other people's formats. If I'm wrong, just point me to one that is done correctly that you'd like me to copy. MA copies *Immediate. Technically, we shouldn't even have the copies that we have. 23:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) *Just FYI, I'm looking into getting a Wikia bot to help us (eliminates the daunting task and also shouldn't clutter RC). But we can still get started, if you feel up to it (in fact, I already did, with Attack on Avenal VII). I set up a template, , to make it a little easier (which also serves the purpose of letting us keep track of those articles like does). Yell if you have any questions. And thanks for the help! 07:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) *FYI again: Since you've started from the top, I'll start from the bottom. See you in the middle! 14:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for covering me when I forgot to sign my message, Sorry about that, but I appreciate you tacking it on for me! --Talon Lardner 15:47, 2 May 2008 (UTC) A big ask I know this is a big ask, but I wonder if you or one of the other admins could delete all content relating to Star Trek: Daedalus/''Star Trek: New Frontiers''. Unfortunately, the main writer has pulled out completely and I don't have the necessary writing abilities to continue with the series. With no one to work with on writing the stories that we planned together, it has been decided to discontinue the series. --The Doctor 23:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :This may be out of the question, but are you still looking for authors? I've been debating dabbling in Trek writing, but if it is to preserve a series, I don't mind collaborating with you as my first project, Doctor. --Talon Lardner 23:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'd definitely be willing to collaborate with you Talon, as it would be a shame to throw the series away especially with some of the ideas and characters that have been developed. If you are good at writing prose I would definitely support the idea as I'm not very good with writing prose, I'm more of an ideas person. After my previous collaborator pulled out I toyed with the idea of switching to script form. Any ideas would be appreciated (-: --The Doctor 23:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::'tis cool, perhaps we could talk sometime, e-mail me at the.nekex at gmail dot com with some contact info so we can talk further. --Talon Lardner 00:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Excellent. I'm pretty busy for the next day or so, but I'll send you my e-mail and perhaps we can chat on MSN sometime over the weekend. --The Doctor 00:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Jrofeta if you could hold off on the orgy it would be great (-: Talon and I have been emailing and we hope to have a discussion about the series over the next week or so and so if we can pull our ideas together. So hopefully, mass deletions won't be necessary. --The Doctor 22:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Something else to consider: Even if the series gets "canceled", doesn't mean we can't keep the material we had on it here, for sake of the fact that it did exist once. I mean, we know it existed. STEU should be a place to catalog all that does or did exist, within its purview. (And I'm one of those types who hates to throw anything out.) 00:34, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Ship class templates Just curious why the UFOP: StarBase 118 vessels are merged into "Notable ships" at the top of the navs, but vessels of the Obsidion Fleet, Bravo Fleet, etc don't seem to be? - Salak 18:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Thanks for the reply. :) - Salak 10:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Avon Sorry about that. Should have asked first. Strangely brown 12:46, 14 June 2008 (UTC) 1st Time Wiki Help I got an e-mail that said that my U.S.S. Soyokaze page had been edited by you. Any help you can offer will be greatly appriciated, because this is my first wiki I've ever created. As for the class of ship that the U.S.S. Soyokaze is, it is a Bonaventure Class from the "Star Trek: Ships Of The Line" book (not to be confused with the S.S. Bonaventure from TAS). There are still many aspects of my story I am working on, and many parts of the wiki I will have to update as my story develops. I will also have the webpage for the U.S.S. Soyokaze, and the fan-film / comic it will be a part of within the next few weeks. Please don't get trigger happy on me and gut my stuff. Thanks again, and I look forward to all the help you may be able to give. -Macross-Junkie 12:21, 12 June 2008 Please Stop Vandalising My Edits Hi! You've vandalised both Katie Jacobson and Othello Task Force - twice. You didn't leave a comment behind and deleted a lot of text. I realise you are an op, but this was my text, about my work and I have some sense of propriety to it. If you're unhappy with it in any way, please leave a comment on the talk page, and we'll discuss it. Also feel free to contact me using IM or whatever to discuss it in a more convenient way. But I don't appreciate people (including admins) throwing away my work. Part of my motivation for editing this wiki is to help me organise my thoughts about the screenplay, which is still work-in-progress. I'd hate to have to move to a different wiki, keep separate information under my User page, or whatever due to political reasons. Regards, -- Shlomi Fish Shlomif 15:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Sourcing Unfortunately, I'm still trying to find a good place to put up what I've written, and at the same time, I haven't been able to write a lot recently. I'd appreciate if you could leave my stuff alone for now. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 16:55, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Sons of Liberty Thanks for the heads up, Jono. I've got a couple things in the works, and I'll try to get something up in the next week or two. But, if the SoL page gets deleted, I'm not that concerned, it can always be re-added when there's something published. Still, I'll try to get one of the vignettes finished and posted on TWGuild. :-) --TimPendragon 18:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Star Trek: Daedalus Most of the articles I've made so far are from a new Star Trek: Daedalus i'm making, but i can't decide on which intro to use....I forgot to source the articles, though, sorry. Joe31 17:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Photomanipulations Hi, I've noticed that you've created some great photomanips which have been used to create a look for your characters. I just wondered if you would be able to work on some for ? I have tried in the past but had some very poor results, any help would be greatly received and appreciated (-: --The Doctor 08:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I've registered and just waiting to be approved. --The Doctor 11:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC) "Create" an account I've tryed repeatedly to make an account but all attempts have failed. Acording to record there is no "Jamietrill"(my desiered username). Plese respond. It says "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." It did that yesterday and today (Aug. 7). Thanks Rift Fleet Ok I would really like to talk to you, so please check out either my talk page ormy ST: Futures talk page I have questions on both. I hope that you respond. Rift Fleet 02:12, 10 August 2008 (UTC) It is me once more I would like for you to one: look at my talk page and two look at the ST: futures page I have answered your reply on the ST: futures page. 22:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, Jono, thanks for taking care of that image of mine that copied. I appreciate it. :-) --TimPendragon 00:49, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Html colors Could you tell me how to find various html colors for STEU?– Jamietrill 12:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Sourcing Remington While it has taken quite a while for me to do it, due to various RL things, I've at least gotten the teaser for the first chapter up on HopeStation. Hopefully, that's enough to warrant keeping Remington here. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC)